


All our New Years

by evenover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: Фик переведён на новогодний фест "Реальная любовь" по заданию "праздники" (Новый год)/Беты: Toffana, Мэвис





	All our New Years

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Our New Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618136) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



Канун первого Нового года, который он помнит, он провёл в своём чулане. Пришли соседи и коллеги его дяди. Тридцать одноразовых чашечек стояли на кухонном столе, на расстоянии четырех дюймов друг от друга. Про дюймы он знал точно, потому что тётя дала ему линейку и заставила выстроить чашки. На три четверти они были наполнены красным пуншем. Он отпил из одной, когда тётя отвернулась. У напитка был странный вкус, он выплюнул его обратно в чашку и поставил её на место. Позже он гадал, кому же она досталась. Он надеялся, что это был Дадли.

 

В канун первого Нового года, который он помнит, домовые эльфы сожгли пудинг. Он пах как мокрая зола, и мать заявила, что ей никогда не избавиться от этого запаха в волосах, несмотря на ливень парфюмных чар, которым она оросила голову. Из волшебной палочки сыпались искры, на неё, на него и на кубки с пуншем. Он чихнул, но рядом не было никого, чтобы подразнить его. Он бы не смог сказать, радует его это или нет. Позже, маленький и никем не замеченный, он выскользнул из бальной залы и поколотил эльфов, которые сожгли пудинг. От этого ему полегчало.

 

В канун Нового года, который он впервые провёл в Хогвартсе, шел снег. Хедвиг любила снег. У Рона была книжка по шахматам, так что тот даже не поднял головы, когда он открыл окно. Он не чувствовал себя одиноким, но и неодиноким тоже не чувствовал. Из-за зеркала, полного людей, которые любили бы его, будь они живы. Не в первый раз он чувствовал, что одной ногой стоит на одной стороне невидимой линии, а другой ногой – на другой стороне. Было трудно сказать, где какая сторона, и ему это нравилось. Любовь – лучший вид магии.

 

В канун Нового года, который он впервые провёл на каникулах, он почувствовал себя мужчиной. Отец позвал его в библиотеку, где представил облаченным в бархат волшебникам с терновыми палочками, спрятанными в рукавах. Он видел, как они мелькают в свете каминного огня, видел серебряные амулеты со странными рунами и шрамы на руках в виде странных знаков, слишком нарочитых, чтобы быть случайными. У одного из волшебников был шрам, пересекающий под углом губы, от скулы до подбородка. Он исчезал под воротником. Они налили ему глоток спиртного. Скотч обжег ему внутренности.

 

В канун первого Нового года после возвращения Волдеморта его тошнило от ответственности. Наутро и во все последующие дни всё казалось пропитанным кислым вином страха. Это угнетало его, выдергивало из пучины натужного веселья. Сириус пытался отвлечь его, и в то мгновение, когда Блэку это удавалось, он мог сделать что угодно. Дом на Площади Гриммо был уродливым, но огонь дарил тепло. Масло таяло на хлебе, сколько бы он его ни намазывал. Снаружи выл ветер. Это был голос, говоривший с ним одним. Всего на одну ночь он решил не прислушиваться к нему.

 

В канун первого Нового года после возвращения Волдеморта он чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком. Отец отказал ему в доверии, захлопнув дверь прямо перед носом. Мать нянчилась с ним и много плакала. Это было некрасиво. Совсем не так, как, ему казалось, должно было быть. В окнах было темно, и волшебные фонарики остались в сундуках. Они ели холодного гуся, как будто, разогрей они его, они вдруг ослабеют. Они должны были быть сильными. Они должны были научиться обходиться малым, как солдаты. Как волхвы. Но он не чувствовал себя ни тем, ни другим, и сомневался, что когда-либо почувствует.

 

В канун Нового года без семьи Уизли он не чувствовал ничего, кроме холода. Гермиона плакала всю ночь, и он не мог её утешить. Он не знал, как это сделать, и подозревал, что никогда не умел и никогда не научится. Снег задувало в прорехи палатки. Он положил свою разбитую палочку на колени и старался не думать о том, насколько всё это символично. Рон ушел. Миф о Дамблдоре рассыпался в прах. Сердце Гермионы разбито. Он не мог найти слов и подозревал, что не существовало таких слов, которые смогли бы выразить всё его отчаяние. Никто не мог пережить такое, а даже если и смог, то никогда не говорил об этом.

 

В канун Нового года, который он провёл в разрушенном поместье, его рвало так долго, что в нём не осталось ничего, кроме жидкой желчи. Темный Лорд заставил его выдёргивать глазные яблоки из глазниц еще живого человека. Без магии. Ужасно, но этот человек не умер. Хотя умолял об этом. И кричал, кричал, кричал. Глубокий желоб был вырезан в полу подземелий. В ту ночь он переполнился свежей кровью. Наутро она покрылась вонючей черной грязью. Кому-то нужно было это убрать. Это тоже следовало выполнить без магии.

 

В канун первого после окончания Войны Нового года он попросил Джинни выйти за него. Они впервые занимались сексом в сочельник, и у него кружилась голова от скольжения тел под затхлыми одеялами, в колыбели продавленного старого матраса. Такой должна была стать вся его оставшаяся жизнь, затасканная и удобная, как старый джемпер. Ему никогда не было знакомо бесстрашие. Сначала это была тьма его чулана, потом ─ тьма невыполнимой задачи. Сейчас это были камин, огонь свечей и волосы Джинни цвета пламени. Он не мог представить, что стоило бы о чем-либо сожалеть.

 

В канун первого после окончания Войны Нового года он наблюдал за тем, как его отец медленно умирает. Люциуса приговорили к смерти, но милосердно (во всяком случае, по мнению Министерства) ─ позволили принять зелье, которое убивало спустя месяц. Они отправили его домой, к усталой жене, опозоренному сыну. Осталось сказать так мало прощальных слов и так много времени для этого. То, что следовало оставить в тайне, было высказано. Ровно в полночь Люциус закрыл глаза и сказал: «На самом деле, пусть старые друзья будут забыты». Жена и сын не знали, относилось ли это и к ним.

 

В канун Нового года, который он впервые встретил без троих маленьких детей, он увидел Малфоя, ─ в первый раз после окончания Войны. Они были на вечеринке, и Малфой столкнулся с ним, ─ как оказалось, случайно. Это было не так неловко, как можно было бы представить. Малфой был женат на бывшей однокашнице, а не на какой-то ведьме из Дурмштранга. У него был сын. Они поговорили несколько минут о профессиональном квиддиче, избегая разговоров о работе. Малфой, насколько Гарри было известно, был безработным. Он гадал, как тот сводит концы с концами. Он гадал, счастлив ли он. Он гадал, почему его вообще всё это волнует.

 

В канун Нового года после того, как он впервые переспал с мужчиной, он увидел Поттера на Диагон-Аллее. Был собачий холод, и за Поттером гуськом топали дети. Они кивнули друг другу, и Поттер спросил, собирается ли он на ту же вечеринку с теми же людьми, что и в прошлом году. Он ответил «да», он увидится с Поттером позже. Поттер выглядел уставшим. Он явно не продержится до полуночи. Он поймал себя на том, что хочет что-то сказать, ─ возможно, порекомендовать зелье, ─ но Поттер никогда не любил советы. И меньше всего от него.

 

В канун Нового года после того, как его самый младший ребёнок уехал в Хогвартс, Джинни сказала, что хочет развода. Это не было неожиданностью, и он просто кивнул. Этот вечер был ничем не хуже остальных. Кому захочется говорить о том, что он провел полгода рогатым мужем, а остальную половину ─ одиноким разведенным? Полный разрыв, сказала она. Это навело его на мысль о кости и о Малфое. Кисть Малфоя, когда тот вручал ему кусок пергамента, была белой, как кость, на фоне черной мантии. Пергамент всё еще был у него в кармане спустя столько месяцев.

 

В канун первого Нового года после смерти Астории он напился до беспамятства. Поттер продолжал наполнять его стакан и находил всё более нелепые поводы для тостов. Новые цветочные горшки в Министерстве, которые выглядят, как шляпы-котелки, в память о Фадже. Или то, что в «Дырявом котле» наконец наняли человека для мытья туалетов. И хуже всего ─ недавно запатентованные Джорджем и Роном «Малиновые Чипсы для Залысин», которые не помогали отрастить волосы, зато окрашивали имеющиеся в розовый цвет. Щеки Поттера горели румянцем, а очки постоянно сползали на кончик носа.

 

В канун того Нового года, когда он впервые решил пропустить эту чертовски скучную вечеринку, он пригласил Малфоя на обед и настоял на том, чтобы платить за него. Это было похоже на свидание, но не совсем. Они были не более чем друзьями, несмотря на то, что, глядя, как Малфой глотает вино, Гарри завидовал всем напиткам на свете. Это было нелепо. Признание Малфоя в том, что он гей, привело в движение глупые мысли в его голове. Он был натуралом. Во всяком случае, он так думал. Взгляд серых глаз Малфоя постоянно перебегал с его лица на часы. Когда пробило двенадцать, он поднял свой стакан и подмигнул.

 

В канун того Нового года, когда он впервые признался себе, что влюблен в Поттера, он решил никогда не показывать этого. Поттер стал его лучшим другом, его «товарищем», как обычные люди назвали бы их. Ну и что, если волосы Поттера были такими черными, что от тоски у него ныли зубы. Ну и что, если Поттер жевал потрескавшиеся губы, на которые он только и мог смотреть, когда они говорили, снова и снова, всем этим глупым людишкам на торжестве: «И вам счастливого нового года». Только он знал, как мечтает Поттер сбежать оттуда. Только он знал, почему.

 

В канун того Нового года, когда его назначили главным аврором, его наконец-то поцеловал Малфой. Это было неуклюже и совсем не сексуально, но ему понравилась каждая минута. Малфой целовался так же мокро, как и Чжоу, только без слез. Было много слюны, его или Малфоя, он не был уверен. В какой-то момент он вынужден был оторваться, чтобы вытереть рукавом подбородок, а потом наклониться вновь, чтобы поймать ртом губы Малфоя. У Малфоя был вкус приторно сладкого пунша и дешевой водки, а нос был холодный из-за слишком долгого пребывания на улице. Фейерверки струились над ними угольками и золой.

 

В канун Нового года, когда он впервые провёл ночь с Поттером, он не смог сомкнуть глаз. Поттер храпел, как дракон, и приходилось постоянно накладывать на него Silencio. Он пытался сделать вид, что его это раздражает, но не тут-то было. Поттер был теплый и такой близкий, а часы отстукивали новое десятилетие. Он не мог понять, как Поттер мог вообще спать, когда он жадно трепал его по волосам, проводил рукой вдоль спины и обхватывал ягодицы. Наверное, этот навык он приобрёл во время войны. Он наложил еще одно едва слышное Silencio.

 

В канун Нового года после того, как Малфой заявил ему, что им следует остаться просто друзьями, он выбил в Хогсмиде окно с магически оживленными манекенами, поднимавшими стаканы с пуншем и целовавшимися под конфетти, сыпавшееся на них с неба, покрытого волшебными звездами. Он порезался и не смог наложить исцеляющие чары, потому что был пьян. В результате оказался в Сент-Мунго, обернув руку форменной мантией. Когда пришел Малфой, он смутил сам себя, еле сдержав слезы. Малфой спросил: «Почему?», и он не смог ответить. Слова застряли в горле. Малфой выглядел усталым и печальным. Это было утешением.

 

В канун первого Нового года без Поттера (хотя предыдущий был проведён в больнице), он принял свою вторую в жизни резолюцию. Она была ясная, амбициозная и почти наверняка невыполнимая, но он был, тем не менее, полон решимости прекратить быть глупым и гордым. Да, Поттер никогда не говорил этого, но он знал, что Поттер любит его. Был тот случай с гноем бубонтюбера. Как ему удалось достать его? И потом была маргаритка ─ глупая, романтичная и почти раздавленная в его потном кулаке. Поттер явно стискивал её весь день, дожидаясь нужного момента.

 

В канун Нового года, когда он и Малфой снова стали жить вместе, он в первый раз разрешил Малфою быть сверху. Было больно, и он не кончил, хотя Малфой почти кончил, но всё равно было хорошо, а Малфой содрогался и содрогался. И умолял дать ему попробовать еще раз после полуночи. Новый год ─ это хороший повод избавиться от последних заморочек типа «я на самом деле не гей». Во второй раз Малфой не так неистово рвался оказаться внутри него и был в состоянии ласками, смазкой и дрочкой довести его до долгого сладкого оргазма. После этого всё стало проще.

 

В канун первого Нового года после того, как он продал поместье, он смотрел, как Поттер расстёгивает ему штаны и зарывается лицом в пах. Это была прелюдия к минету, но он был согласен ждать. До полуночи оставалось еще полчаса, так что времени, чтобы выжать из уходящего года финальный оргазм, было более чем достаточно. Повернувшись к эркерному окну их новой квартиры, он смотрел, как уличные фонари бросают оранжевый свет на поверхность реки. Мороз лизал стекло, а Поттер ─ мокрую дорожку от его пупка к члену.

 

В канун первого Нового года с тех пор, как они связали себя узами, Малфой положил голову ему на колени, взял его за руку и поцеловал ладонь. Последний из детей закончил Хогвартс, и все они побывали у них в начале вечера, чтобы отведать стаканчик (или три) заколдованного малфоевского пунша. Мастерам зелий определенно надо запретить изготавливать напитки, особенно опьяняющего свойства. Его золотое кольцо блеснуло на свету, и Малфой лениво провёл по нему пальцем. Он всё еще не мог поверить своему счастью, что это его рука и ничья другая.

 

В первый Новый год их женатой жизни он наконец-то освободился от вины и сожалений. Это было нелегко. Столько лет они впивались, как крюки, в сердце, всё глубже и глубже. Поттер слушал и не вздрагивал, даже в самые страшные моменты. Он тоже делал ужасные вещи, сказал Поттер. Это война сделала с ними. Потом Поттер поцеловал его и вытащил губами все крюки, как шрапнель, все Непростительные, как будто высосал яд из раны. У него не хватало слов благодарности, которые в другой ситуации он бы сказал, но Поттер всё равно понял. Быть магически связанным означает никогда не быть одиноким.

 

Каждый следующий канун Нового года, до конца их жизни, они засыпали, свернувшись друг вокруг друга, и пропускали бой часов, возвещающий окончание старого и приход нового года. Условные даты больше не олицетворяли террор и надежду жизни и смерти. Любовь сгладила морщины между событиями ─ между месяцами и временами года. Между годами и десятилетиями. Между одной душой и другой. Утром может быть холодно или тепло. Дождливо или ясно. Не имеет значения. Им было достаточно знать, что всё в их жизни было генеральной репетицией этого единственного мгновения.

 

fin.


End file.
